


The Team

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Isaac and Liam share a scene because height differences, M/M, Other, Part of my superhero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Theo plans a surprise for his boyfriend.





	The Team

Liam had to be blindfolded in order to be taken to the room, and despite disliking it (and making that dislike very clear to his overly-tall escort) he understood why that was a necessary measure. Though Liam didn’t quite like the guy, he’d have preferred being handled by Agent Stilinski over the blonde giraffe holding his arm. With a groan of relief, the suited man removed his blindfold, prompting his guard to say his goodbyes.

“And now I must be going. It’s right down the end of the corridor.” His grin was making Liam want to punch him it out of him, but he managed to calm down. “It’s really not that difficult, even for someone like...”

Before the agent, whose tag read Mr. Lahey, could finish the mockery, a phone rang; it was clearly not personal, Liam noticed, judging by the all-black color and transparent case. A corporate phone.

“Um... Mr. Argent? You, um, shit, I’m sorry!” Lahey began rambling to the phone, and the younger boy suppressed a chuckle. “Yes, sir!”

There was a pause, and the boy continued, sounding somewhat ashamed in an overdramatic manner.

“But we’re at work!” He stopped to hear the other end of the conversation. The blonde groaned and continued: “Alright... Chris”

The last part was a bit of a whisper, but Liam could still listen. He repressed yet another giggle as he walked through the minimalistic corridor in the direction of the door.

**

The first guy to say hi to him was easily recognizable: the Alpha, notorious do-gooder and the new face for an all-american superhero. Though Liam had never seen his face without a mask on, the misshapen jaw made him quite noticeable. He was dressed casually, a simple, worn-out green shirt over his superpowered physique.

“Hi, I’m Scott McCall” He introduces himself, extending his hand, and Liam could see why so many people loved him in media; he was really hard to hate. He was extremely charismatic, but not in a way that made you feel uncomfortable with yourself. “We’ve actually met before.”

The journalist shook his hand and nodded, a bit starstruck. Next to him, affectionately touching his shoulder, there was a girl Liam didn’t know, but could now recognize as the superhero Foxfire. There was a kind of loving warmth in her eyes that almost disguised the raw power she radiated; the blond boy had no doubt she could level the building if she wanted to. All that energy stuck in the body of a cute but unassuming girl in a leather jacket over a light blue shirt and jeans. It’d be hard to believe.

“And this is...” Scott pointed towards the girl, but couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Foxfire” Liam replied matter-of-factly, noticing a bit later how rude that was. The girl herself just snorted really hard.

“Um, sorry...” She began blushing as she apologized. “My name’s Kira. We don’t use our made-up names very often. I mean, sometimes we do. Well, Stiles does. Anyway...”

“Nice to meet you, Kira” He said, trying to distract her from her ramblings. Next to her, a guy in an all-black spandex suit greeted him. Liam knew it was Void, the only real “normal” on the team since the death of the Huntress a mere year ago. He’d always known Void relied on technology and had a lot of training, but it had never occurred to him that it could’ve been...

“...Stilinski?!”

“Just Stiles now, please.” He said, half-annoyed, half-endeared. “Or Void. Whatever floats your boat.”

Lastly there were two girls and a boy Liam knew too well. The girls, a blonde and a redhead, getting so distracted looking affectionately at each other that they almost forgot about the blond boy’s existence. He recognized one of them: Malia Tate. Unlike most superheroes, she had no real identity to hide as she disappeared from the world when she was ten, so she just went by her name. People did try to name her “the Coyote”, but it didn’t stick. She turned to him and gave him a simple “hi”. The redhead slapped her wrist in retaliation.

“Be polite.” She reprimanded her partner, tossing her hair slightly to her side. “You can call me Lydia Martin.”

“I hope this doesn’t sound offensive but... I’ve never really heard of you.” He felt compelled to tell the truth.

“It’s alright.” She replied with a motherly disposition. “I’m not a hero, I just design everything here. Their outfits and most of the technology these dorks use.”

“So you’re human?”

“Yes and no.” The redhead played with her hair in a way that was a bit distracting. “I’m functionally a human, but... it’s a long story, all you have to know is that I can sense danger and death sometimes. It helps me know what kind of situations to take care to prevent when making the suits.”

And finally, Liam turned to the boy sitting at the edge of his seat, while he sat up and ran towards him. While he’d opened his arms for a hug, Theo Raeken was received with a shoulder punch.

**

“What was that for?!”

“You didn’t tell me you were going to introduce me to the team, asshole!” The shorter boy replied in fake indignation. Before Theo would reply and defend himself, Liam stood on the tip of his toes and busied their mouths with a kiss.

“It’s been a month since we got together and they thought it was safe. I wanted to make it a surprise for our one month anniversary, but you’re too much of a dickhead to appreciate it.”

“Are they always like this?” Lydia asks, a hint of judgment and criticism in her voice.

“Pretty much” Stiles’ reply may have been in jest, but it still held true.

“I don’t mind.” Malia commented unprompted, only to be poked by the designer standing next to her. “I mean, it’s kinda hot. Just saying...”

“I can’t believe we have to deal with this both at home and in my workplace!” An upset Theo said, taking a hold of Liam’s waist and trying to get him to engage in talk with his colleagues.


End file.
